


Naruto Revolution

by 4uckedinthehead



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Author Appeal, Cannibalism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Guro, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Multi, Other, Sexual Slavery, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4uckedinthehead/pseuds/4uckedinthehead
Summary: There's a universe where Naruto emerges relatively unscathed from having the Kyuubi sealed in him.This is not that universe.Not abandoned/canceled/dropped.





	1. The Ramen Cook's Daughter

Sarutobi Hiruzen was an old man, a leader and shinobi long past his prime, a fact that he was far from ignorant of when he returned to office after the untimely demise of Namikaze Minato. Knowing that the newborn infant, whose parents had barely lived long enough to name him Naruto, would be one of the most powerful shinobi to ever live simply by virtue of the being caged in his soul, Sarutobi Hiruzen made the decision to boost his potential in every way possible. Sarutobi Hiruzen was not a stupid man. He knew that by revealing his Jinchuuriki status, he was condemning Naruto to much hardship. He had no illusions about the population receiving the boy as a hero, respecting him as a protector. Having revealed the truth about Naruto to Konoha, he knew that he had a responsibility to him because of it. Naruto could not afford to be average. Being anything but the absolute best he could be would kill him, not instantly, but in ten years or twenty, it mattered not.

So he took Naruto as his protege, teaching him everything he knew about everything he knew. He trained with Naruto after school, correcting the bad taijutsi forms that the instructors at the Academy had ignored, the sloppy hand-seals they had encouraged.

He bought Naruto his own apartment as soon as he was old enough to leave the orphanage, taught him how to count money, how to save it, how to spend it.

He tried to visit as often as he could, but he knew he could not devote the attention Naruto needed.

When Naruto had been born and the Kyuubi sealed in him, everyone had expected for there to be side effects. Up until this point, both of the Kyuubi's previous Jinchuuriki had been female, and while there had been side effects in them, Naruto's side effects were of a whole different type. Naruto had never been a normal baby. When he had been breastfed by Tsunade, he always bit. As he grew older, he developed a distinct taste for meat and developing an equal dislike of anything not meat. The Hokage had figured that he was just being a kid, as no kid likes their vegetables. But as the years passed and Naruto grew older, his aversion to any non-meat product only became more pronounced. At the same time, the Hokage, who spent a lot of time with Naruto noticed that he slowly began to lose his taste for meat.

Growing concerned, the Hokage cornered him on the subject one day at Ichiraku's. They were both eating when the Hokage popped the question. “Naruto, I have noticed that you have not seemed to find much of your food tasty, even beef ramen,” which had been his number one food.

“I don't know. Everything, even meat just seems to be blander lately. Not even Old Man Ichiraku's beef ramen seems as good. No offense,” he hastily added.

The Hokage soon became very worried about him, because he began eating less, losing weight, and generally becoming malnutritioned. He even had his personal physician take a look at Naruto, a Dr Eboshi Kanagura. She changed his diet, increasing his calories, adding various vitamin and mineral supplements to little effect. Getting desperate at seeing Naruto waste away before his eyes, he spent several weeks doing some research on the Kyuubi. Eventually he found what he thought might be the problem. He called Naruto into his office several days after he finished his research. Eboshi, who was the best medic in Konoha after Tsunade was standing with the Hokage, as well as Ichiraku Ayame.

“Naruto, you know how you haven't been feeling very well lately?” Naruto nodded. “I think I know why. You remember how I told you that you have the Kyuubi sealed inside you, but you aren't the Kyuubi?” Naruto nodded again. “Well, just remember, no matter what I am about to tell you, you are not the Kyuubi.

“Demons, like the Kyuubi are constructs of pure chakra. Demons are created when the chi of a spirit falls out of balance. You know the duality of Yin and Yang; Yin is associated with light and the female; Yang is darkness and the male. Most of the time, they gain more Yang chi than Yin chi because of their actions. All things must exist in balance, even demons. Demons can only handle a certain level of imbalance before their own chakra destroys them. To prevent that, demons feed on women, to get Yin chi. Now, I think that because of the Kyuubi in you, your chi is starting to become unbalanced as well. So to rebalance your chi, you need to eat women too.”

“WHAT!” Naruto shouted.

“Don't worry, I have worked out a way that you can do it without killing people. Let's start by you eating Ayame here. But you need to pass your regeneration on to her first. Remember that special technique I taught you?”

“You mean the one that I was never to show anyone?”

“Yes that one. I want you to use it now.”

“Are you sure, Old Man?”

“As sure as it is possible to be.”

“Alright then,” he said, apprehension apparent. “Here goes nothing.” Taking a bracing breath, Naruto threw his hands together in a dozen seals. Nothing happened for a long few seconds after he finished the jutsu, but then, with no warning at all, red chakra flared from his form, enough to be visible. The chakra flare quickly died down, compressing until it was little more than an aura surrounding his form. His eyes had become slit-pupiled and red, while his lips became black and rubbery, his nails lengthening about an inch, becoming razor sharp. Once the transformation had completed, Naruto looked over to the Hokage and waited for him to nod.

“Now what?”

“Now you eat my heart,” Ayame said, a faint tremble in her voice as she pulled her robe open to expose her chest. ”Just…?” Naruto asked, making a spearing motion.

“Just rip it out,” Ayame insisted, taking his hand and placing it so his claws dimpled her soft flesh.

Naruto did so, his claws rending meat and bone with little effort until the vital organ sat in his bloody palm, still pulsing as his chakra aura closed over it. It was tough, being a hard-working muscle and not particularly tasty, but he was pelted with little jolts of vital energy with every bite.

There was a sucking-slipping-slurping sensation as he finished and suddenly… well, he wasn’t one hundred percent certain, but he was pretty sure he could feel Ayame in his head.

“So?” Eboshi asked after a moment.

“Uh, I think it worked, maybe. I feel… something, up here.” His eyes widened, his whole expression shifting to one of surprise as the distinctly female presence in his head agreed. There were no words, no images, just an impression of assent.

“That is very good then,” the Hokage said, nodding and stroking his goatee. “Now, try to revive her. Try to take hold of Ayame’s soul and push it out.”

Naruto frowned in concentration, focusing on the presence that was Ayame’s most essential essence and grabbing it (with what, Naruto couldn’t precisely say) and casting her out. Perhaps a little too hard, judging by the way that Ayame flopped and rolled as she was enveloped by a cocoon of red chakra. The hole in her chest where Naruto had ripped her heart out shrank, the damage regenerating in a few seconds.

Ayame sat up a moment later, feeling her body. “Wow. That was…” The brunette shook her head and got to her feet, not bothering to tie her robe closed. She pulled Naruto over to the Hokage's desk where a single sheet filled with text was. There were three lines at the bottom.

“What is this?” Naruto asked.

“A bill of sale,” Ayame said.

“For what?”

“Myself,” the brunette replied nonchalantly. “I want to sell myself to you, Naruto-kun.”

“What do you mean, sell yourself to me?”

“I mean I want to be your slave.”

“Why?”

“You don't need to know why.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion for a moment, but then shrugged. This was Ayame after all. If she said he didn't need to know, then he trusted he didn't. 

"Is this legal?"

"It's not illegal," the Hokage hedged. "Granted, the legal framework we're relying on here was designed for taking and managing war spoils, but there's nothing in the law that says the person being enslaved has to be an enemy combatant, or even a shinobi at all."

Naruto gave it another second's thought before nodding. “Okay, if you insist.”

“I do,” Ayame said decisively. Naruto took the pen and signed the contract, which was then approved by the Hokage.

“Ichiraku Ayame, you hereby lose all rights assured to you under the Konoha Constitution. Your body and possessions, including but not limited to all assets, finances and material now belong to Uzumaki Naruto.”

Taking a pair of scissors from a cup on his desk, the Hokage motioned for Ayame to kneel down. Sitting seiza style, Ayame bowed her head. “In order to mark a slave as yours, you need to notch their ear. In the past, when slavery was more common, different slave owners would notch their slaves ears in different ways to tell which slave belonged to who. Now, as slavery has fallen out of practice completely, you can choose your notch to be any kind.”

Naruto cocked his head, clearly thinking as he accepted the shears, pushing Ayame’s head forward so that her chin was resting on her chest. Pulling Ayame's ear forward, he carefully snipped a large wedge of her ear out. The Hokage pulled the slice of Ayame’s ear from Naruto’s fingers and inked Ayame’s name on the wedge, first name on one side, last name on the other. Handing the piece of Ayame’s ear back he said, “keep that. It is your proof that you own Ayame now.”

Nodding contemplatively, Naruto pocketed the piece of ear. “Also, you need to choose your personal device. If you obtain a shinobi slave, that device will be put onto a new hitai-aite as a sign that you own her. What do you want it to be?”

"I thought you said I was supposed to be keeping all this a secret?"

"For now, yes, but this is not the kind of thing that can be kept under wraps forever. There will come a time, probably sooner than any of us would wish, that all the facts about your true nature will come out. I hope you will be much older before that happens, but when it does, your best protection will be to fully embrace what you are, a slaveowner, a cannibal and a Jinchuuriki."

“I guess that makes sense. Why not my family’s swirl then?”

“That will do. I will have a dozen of your personal hitai-aite created. You can give them to any kunoichi you buy to mark them as yours, in addition to the notched ear.”

“So how does this work? We gotta keep this a secret, right?”

“At least for the time being,” Sarutobi agreed. “Ayame, you will continue to live with your father, but visit Naruto in the mornings and evenings to feed him. The advisory council is aware that Naruto’s seal is unique among Jinchuuriki, even if they aren’t cognizant of the specifics. Should they learn of the seal’s side effects, the best we could hope for is for you to be shunned socially. Worst case, you will be required to live with a far higher degree of supervision.”

“Well, I know I can keep a secret,” Naruto said. “Can you?” he asked Ayame.

“That is one of the reasons why I wanted you to own me. Being your slave keeps me from being used against you in some legal shenanigans as you would have to consent for me to even open my mouth in any sort of offical setting, and eating me isn’t even cannibalism in the most technical sense, as I’m no longer a person in the eyes of the law.”

“Well. That’s cool,” Naruto said, the implications of his ownership of Ayame finally sinking in. “So, I could tell you to go streaking down the middle of the town or jump off the Hokage Monument, and you would have to do it?”

Ayame rolled her eyes, completely not surprised that Naruto hadn’t realized the full extent of his new authority. “Yes, Naruto-sama. I have to do anything and everything you tell me to; that’s what being a slave means.”

“As long as it doesn’t contradict what I’ve told you,” the Hokage added.

Naruto eyed the other two people in the room before uttering his next words. “Take off your clothes. All of them.”

“Actually, unless anyone has anything else relevant to add, I must be going,” Kanagura said as Ayame started to strip. “But I would like to see both Naruto-kun and Ayame-chan tomorrow, Hokage-sama. We are entering uncharted waters and I’d like to monitor the both of them for the time being in order to make sure neither of them develop any unintended side effects.”

“That sounds like a very good idea, Dr. Kanagura. Naruto, why don’t you take Ayame-chan home so you can eat? I’ll excuse you from class tomorrow and I’ll tell your father I requested your presence, so the both of you meet Dr. Kanagura at the hospital first thing in the morning.”

Kanagura took that as permission, nodding to the Hokage as she left. Ayame retied her robe closed, following Naruto as he left the Tower. The walk home was odd for Naruto, being of two minds about what was going to happen. One the one hand, while he and Ayame weren’t really friends, they were certainly very friendly, given his constant patronage of her father’s ramen stand. He thought he knew her pretty well, or at least as well as possible and the thought of not only seeing her naked, but eating her had him simultaneously incredibly nervous and incredibly aroused. On the other, Ayame had been nothing but patient and compliant the entire time. In fact, the waitress had acted as if everything that had happened was completely natural and simply to be expected.

“Well, this is where I live,” Naruto announced as he unlocked his door. Ayame strolled in, looking around the unfamiliar space. Her hands went to the belt that kept her robe closed, draping the white garment over the back of the couch that was one of the two pieces of furniture in the living room. Naruto froze, unable to help himself as he drank in the sight of Ayame’s bare backside.

“Hm. I had thought your place would be a little bigger,” Ayame mused. The place was quite small, being perhaps hundred square feet. The living room took uip almost all the space, with a cubicle shower and a bedroom that was mostly filled by the bed. She turned when Naruto didn’t immediately respond, smiling a little when she saw he seemed to have been stunned by her nudity. She turned to face him fully, resting a hand on her cocked hip.

“Normally I’d say take a picture because it’ll last longer, but you don’t need to.”

That seemed to rouse him from his paralysis and he approached, raising a hand to her breast, but drawing back just before he touched her. For a guy with a reputation for utter brashness, it amused Ayame quite a bit to see him suddenly so hesitant. Taking his hand, she led him to the couch, sitting with her hip touching his and placed his hand on her breast. “Let me start off by reiterating that you own me, Naruto. I will do absolutely anything and everything you tell me to, no hesitation, no questions asked. The only thing I would ask of you is you don’t hold back. From now on, I exist to serve you, so whatever I can do to make you happy, makes me happy.”

“I’m still not quite sure this isn’t a dream,” Naruto admitted, fingers slowly squeezing the supple flesh. “And if you are so eager to obey me then tell me the truth; why did you sell yourself to me?”

“Because I'm in love with you,” Ayame answered without missing a beat. “Or at least in lust. You’re our Jinchuuriki, you save this village every single day just by breathing. Jinchuuriki from other villages are super crazy strong and you have the strongest of the Bijuu, so it stands to reason you’ll probably be the strongest. Your father was the Fourth Hokage so you’ll be rich when you graduate. Plus, I’m sure you’ll find plenty of other sluts that want to get in on the action. I’m just ahead of the curve.”

Naruto furrowed his brow. “Most of the village dislikes me. You really think there’s other girls that will want to be my slaves?”

“Trust me when I say that there’s a sub in every woman, it just takes the right man to bring it out.”

“There’s a sandwich in every woman?”

Ayame suppressed the laugh that rose at Naruto’s innocence. “No, sub is short for submissive. You know what that means, right?”

“Yeah, it means giving in, like, listening to someone else and doing what you’re told, sort of.”

“Yes, but in this context it means someone who likes being told what to do. For example, I’ve always been a sub. I became a waitress in Dad’s ramen stand because I’ve always secretly loved have men give me orders.”

“So if you liked it so much, why didn’t you sell yourself before now?”

“Because I was looking for the right man to own me. All someone would’ve had to say is “come home with me” and I would’ve. But nobody ever thought to, so now I’m your slave.”

“How did that happen anyways? Did the old man just come up to you and say, ‘hey wanna let Naruto eat you?’”

“He was a little more circumspect, but basically yes. I think he already knew I liked you before he came to me.”

Naruto cocked his head, mulling that over when his stomach growled. Ayame leaped up, blushing. “Oh my God, I came over to feed you and here I am nattering on about myself. Give me twenty minutes and I’ll have something for you.”

Naruto’s kitchen was the definition of basic, a two-element electric range and a microwave. His cookware was similarly sparse, consisting of two pans, a pot, a spatula, a ladle, a fork and a steak knife. The nearby cabinet and fridge were utterly barren of anything that could be used to prepare an even halfway decent meal, lacking entirely of any produce or seasonings.

Ayame racked her brain trying to think of anything she could make given the tools on hand other than a basic pan sear. “Yeah, I don’t really do much cooking,” Naruto said, coming up from behind her. “Or like, cooking at all. I’m fine eating you raw, if that’s okay with you.”

Ayame winced. “I would’ve liked for your first real taste of me to be something a little more sophisticated, but there really is nothing here for me to work with. And just for future reference, Naruto, my answer to any question concerning myself will always be yes, no exceptions. Anyways, I suggest we go to one of the training grounds or something. Eating me raw is going to be messy, unless you know any fire techniques?”

“Nope.”

“Eating me outside means less cleanup. Unless you’d prefer to eat me here.”

“No, going to the training grounds sounds like a good idea.”

Ayame grabbed her robe without another word and followed Naruto into the small forest contained within the town’s walls. “I think this is far enough,” the brunette said ten minutes later, shucking her garment again.

“So…” Naruto said uncertainly, holding the only two eating utensils he owned as Ayame leaned back on a stump and spread her legs.

“I suggest you start with anything below my waist. My breasts are mostly fat, there isn’t a ton of actual meat on my chest or ribs and I don’t think my internal organs will be all that tasty. Here,” Ayame said when Naruto continued to hesitate, reaching for the knife and fork. The ramen waitress took a deep bracing breath as she placed the tips of the tines of the fork just above the split of her labia. Plunging it down, she gritted her teeth against the pain as she began sawing around her vagina with the steak knife. It was rough going, not able to see all that well between the tears of pain and the poor angle for a vaginal examination. It was hardly the best-looking cut, lopsided and ragged, but she presented the greater portion of her cunt to her master a minute later.

Naruto accepted her speared pussy, examining it for a moment before taking a modest bite. His eyebrows reached for his hairline, stuffing the rest of the tender meat into his mouth. Ayame repressed the wish that he had taken a little longer to enjoy the most precious part of her body. After all, it wasn’t like he wouldn’t be able to eat it again.

“Good?” she asked somewhat rhetorically.

“Amazing,” Naruto confirmed. He gave her a calculating once-over before he discarded the knife and fork and grabbed her right thigh in both hands and tearing a sizable chunk of muscle out with his teeth. The pain and pleasure at watching her master eat her alive was such that she probably would have come instantly, had she still possessed her cunt.

Her prediction about the mess turned out to be quite true as well, Naruto’s clothes becoming almost entirely red as her blood spurted and dripped. Surprisingly, Naruto didn’t gulp down the gobbets of flesh as he tore them off, he actually seemed to chew and taste her as he consumed her. He began drawing on the Kyuubi chakra before long, consciously or otherwise and seeing his red-slitted eyes looking at her face while he ate her sent her into new heights of ecstasy.

Naruto for his part had meant what he said, one-hundred percent. Ayame’s flesh was the hands-down, without a doubt the tastiest meat he’d ever had. Naruto vaguely wondered how nobody had ever discovered how utterly delectable women were, if Ayame was any indication of her gender. Tender and juicy, even raw, her meat exploded with indescribable flavor on his tongue. The sharp copperiness of her blood contrasted wonderfully with the savoriness of her flesh. It was such that Naruto paused in his consumption of her leg to grab Ayame’s arm, slashing her wrist with a now-clawed finger and sucking and lapping at the vital fluid.

It wasn’t until he had devoured her entire right leg and a third of her left gluteus maximus, leaning back, stuffed and satisfied in a way he’d never felt before that he noticed his meal had expired.

“Uh, Ayame, you in there?” Naruto asked in a vain attempt to either look at his own forehead or stare into his brain. A second passed before he got the distinct impression of a nod, inexplicable but indisputably feminine and pleased.

“Cool. I’m gonna take a minute to rest because I am super stuffed, but I’ll get you out after that.”

A shake of a head this time, with the slightest hints of brownness accompanied by a feeling that could only be described as ‘no.’

“No?” he repeated aloud, confused. A sensation of ‘yes’ filled his head, followed by the startlingly sharp image of a stone labyrinth.

“What?” the blond boy asked, baffled.

The labyrinth returned, softer, less distinct with an impression of movement through a maze.

“You… want to explore?”

An excited bobbing of a head, with features smeared as if poorly painted in watercolors.

Naruto didn’t think his mind or brain or whatever would be that big, but he shrugged and flopped back. He knew Ayame reasonably well, trusted her, especially after she volunteered to be his slave and food. He doubted she’d do anything bad while wandering around in his head, even if she could. He needed to rest his eyes anyways and perhaps Ayame would want out by the time he was ready to return home. He cracked an eye open a few seconds later and looked to where Ayame’s corpse was splayed. He hadn’t touched her upper body, and her breasts did look like better pillows than the grass currently under his head. He let out a short bark of a laugh as he got up. She was his slave, his property. Her body belonged to him and he was pretty sure she would approve of him using her corpse like this. He cocked his head, listening for anything from the ghost wandering around his skull, but all he got back was a distracted ‘go ahead,’ and dismissive hand flick.

Yeah, he could get used to this, he thought to himself with a smile as he lay his head on a breast.


	2. The Testing

Naruto wriggled on his bed, rubbing his face into the soft, cool pillow, trying to escape the rays of sun shining in through his window, reaching back to scratch at the bugs that were making his face itchy. He paused suddenly when something flakey and dried came away under his fingernails. He opened his eyes, lurching into a sit, his memories of the previous night rushing back. It was morning, the sun peeking over the top of the town wall. Sure enough, he sat in the clearing where he’d had Ayame for dinner last night. His heartbeat picked up as everything started to filter in. He was supposed to be keeping it a secret that he was a cannibal but here he was, liable to be found out any second.

He scrambled off the ramen girl’s corpse, brushing at his stiff, blood-soaked clothes, as if he could will the stains away. “Ayame, you there?”

There was a sense of a sleepy rousing, before acknowledgement. “Okay, good. You need to get back in your body and get home before your dad realizes you were out all night."

There was some more stretching, some yawning and then a sense of confusion that turned into consternation. “Ayame, what’s wrong?” Naruto asked, increasingly antsy to get away.

There was no real reply of course, but a sense of pushing against something immovable. “Oh, hold on then.” Naruto closed his eyes, giving a mighty mental heave and Ayame’s corpse started twitching, blood oozing sluggishly before he felt her return to his mind with a sense of annoyance. He frowned, trying to figure out what went wrong. Ayame sent him an image of the Kyuubi, and he considered it a brief moment before agreeing. Using the technique the Hokage had taught him to access a tiny trickle of the Kyuubi’s chakra, he pushed Ayame out, and this time, a flare of red demon chakra burst from her body, regenerating the flesh he’d eaten. Naruto made sure to consciously maintain the flow of Kyuubi chakra until Ayame was completely restored this time.

“So that was fun,” Ayame said when she sat up.

“You like that? Being eaten?”

“Oh yeah,” the brunette waitress said as she retrieved her robe. “It was probably a good thing you ate my pussy first or I might have drowned you. Don’t worry, I’ll explain it to you later,” she said at his look of confusion. “It’s getting really late, I should get back home to tell Dad that the Hokage’s going to need me again today. See you at the hospital?”

Naruto nodded and Ayame hurried off, he himself running as fast as he could over the rooftops, hoping no one saw anything that might lead them to ask uncomfortable questions. He dumped the clothes that had gotten soaked in Ayame’s blood in a trash bag, resolving to figure out if they were salvagable later.

Having made himself presentable to civilized society, (or as close as a town of assassins got to civilization,) he headed to the hospital. He was told to head up to the fifth floor as soon as he stepped into the lobby, then directed to the northeast wing. He had apparently beaten Ayame there, as the place was completely deserted. He followed the directions he’d been given and found Dr. Kanagura in one of the empy rooms.

“Ah, Naruto-kun. Nice to see you this morning. You haven’t seen Ichiriku-san yet by any chance, have you?”

“Ah well, I was having her for dinner last night out in the woods and sorta fell asleep out there. She said she was gonna head home to let her dad know that she wasn’t gonna be at the stand today, then head here.”

“Hm. Well, I think I’d prefer to wait until she got here before we began.”

Naruto nodded and wandered around the room, looking at the different instruments Kanagura had set up. Ayame arrived about fifteen minutes later, slightly disheveled and sweaty from what was clearly a run from her house to the hospital.

“Sorry I’m late, Dr. Kanagura," she said, bowing with her hands on her knees.

“Yes, Naruto-kun explained what happened last night. Let's start off by going over what happened, if neither of you mind.”

“Sure, but one thing,” Ayame said. “I know both of you are still getting used to the idea of my being a slave, but I would prefer it if you didn’t actually ask my permission for anything. Naruto-sama is my owner, so simply ask him anything you would normally need my permission for.”

“I see the Hokage chose well. You’re quite the little sub, aren’t you?” Ayame blushed, ducking her head and smiling. “Very well then. In your own words, tell me what happened last night.”

Naruto’s rendition of the meal took about ten minutes, Kanagura peppering the both of them with questions about their exact thoughts and feelings. “So, in the end, you would say that it worked?”

“Yeah, I feel great,” Naruto said, flexing. “Never better, and I don't see how I could ever go back to eating regular meat. There’s just no way anything could ever compete with Ayame.”

Eboshi hmm’ed, scribbling in her notebook. “Now, Ichiriku-san-”

“Please, I’m not a person, Dr. Kanagura. Call me Ayame.”

“Very well, Ayame. Describe your time in Naruto’s mind.”

Ayame shot Naruto a look, looking embarrassed. “Well, I really hate to say it, because Naruto-sama is such a wonderful person and master, but his mind wasn’t very pleasant. It was like a huge sewer, maybe twenty feet tall, with a couple inches of standing water. It didn’t smell or anything, but the walls weren’t very well-kept, everything was kind of worn and crumbly.”

“And communicating with Naruto-kun, how did you go about that? Could you see or feel anything in his mind, or anything he was seeing or feeling?”

“It was damp and a little chilly. Um. I got like, rough impressions of what Naruto-kun was feeling. Like I could feel his hunger, but that went away after a while and I guess that was when he finished eating me. But I couldn’t see anything and his voice was sort of thin and tinny, like it was coming from far away.”

“And you, Naruto-kun, how would you describe your communication with Ayame while she was in your mind?”

“Well, I didn’t get anything like that from her, I just got impressions, pictures, feelings. Certainly nothing as solid as words.”

“Yeah, I tried talking to him directly at first, but he only seemed to respond when I concentrated real hard on a picture.”

“Interesting,” Kanagura muttered, making more notes in her notebook. “Alright. I would like to start on some tests, try to find the limits of some of these abilities. If you would strip down, I’m going to connect some sensors so I can monitor your vitals.”

Ayame started disrobing immediately, but Naruto hesitated. “Is there something wrong, Naruto-kun?” Eboshi asked.

“It’s just that I’m not used to being naked around other people. I think it would help me feel a lot better if you would get naked with us.” Eboshi crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow at him, making no motion to undress. “Pleeeeeease, Dr. Eboshi…”

Eboshi sighed a moment later, shrugging out of her lab coat. “If it really will make you more comfortable,” she not-quite-groused. Naruto grinned, discarding his clothes in a flurry of orange and white. Eboshi was quite an attractive woman for her age, clearly maintaining a regular excercise regimen if her flat stomach and perky breasts were any indication.

“Now that we’re all naked, I would like to start by testing Ayame’s regeneration. Can you access Naruto’s chakra at will, or does he have to give it to you?”

“Well, I’ve never tried to use it on my own before. Both times I’ve regenerated, Naruto-kun sort of pushed it on me, and it did everything without me doing anything.”

“Alright, so this time, I would like you to try to access the chakra yourself,” Eboshi said, taking her hand and slashing her palm. “I don't want you giving her any help, Naruto-kun.”

Ayame stifled the gasp of surprise at the wound, but did as instructed, trying to recreating the sensation of the red chakra regrowing her body. “I’m sorry, Dr Kanagura,” the brunette said after fifteen minutes without results.

“No, it’s alright. Failure here isn’t necessarily a bad thing. At this point we don’t even really know if it’s possible for you to access the Kyuubi chakra on your own. Now Naruto-kun, I would like you to summon the chakra, but not do anything with it.” When Ayame tried to access the hellish energy this time, it came to her easily. The tests sped up quickly after that, Eboshi first testing how much chakra was required to heal various wounds, ranging from minor cuts and scrapes who wholesale amputation.

* * *

“Fascinating,” Eboshi muttered to herself as she watched bone and sinew be created from the bubbling crimson energy before her eyes. Ayame was currently on a examination table, having one of her legs regrown. Naruto was seated off to one side, munching on the appendage that had been severed. Eboshi had had a bit of a nibble and while Ayame certainly wasn’t disgusting, she was far from the heavenly sustenance Naruto considered her. She chalked it up in her notes as a result of his condition.

There seemed to be no limit to what the chakra could restore, Eboshi having performed an extremely thorough vivisection on the young woman only to see her returned to perfect condition before her eyes. She wished she had been able to get a physical of the girl before she had been enslaved so to have something to compare against, but she had to be satisfied with what she had.

Though she was not a shinobi, being a doctor in a hidden village meant she had to be well versed in the mechanics of chakra and jutsu. One of the many reasons she wanted to study Naruto and Ayame was to find out how and why chakra that was otherwise so incredibly destructive could also be so incredibly restorative. Unfortunately, even after spending most of the day violating every oath she'd sworn, after literally testing Ayame to destruction, she had precisely zero fucking idea why Kyuubi chakra did anything it did. In fact, she was starting to think she was understanding less, which was quite annoying.

The only consolation was that neither of her test subjects seemed to understand anything more, though she didn't expect them to.

The only bright spot of the day was figuring out their telepathy. It didn't have any range, or at least if there was one it was larger than the area of Konoha. Their soul bond didn't seem to be affected by terrain either, Ayame's soul snapping back to his mind instantly, even when she killed the girl on the other side of the Hokage Monument.

They maintained a vague sense of each other when they focused, Ayame even able to dimly perceive his surroundings, such as whether he was inside or outside, warm or cold, moving or still.

Eating Ayame’s heart had gifted her with most of the same Jinchuuriki-derived abilities Naruto had, primarily access to the Kyuubi’s chakra and supernatural healing. Having taken possession of Ayame’s soul also afforded Naruto a great deal of control over her as well. Some things almost went without saying, like being able to force the red chakra on her or cut off her access to it, while others were a surprise, yet made sense when considered.

Ayame acquired a degree of shinobi conditioning with the chakra, gaining strength and stamina of course, not to mention the pain tolerance. (Eboshi was actually somewhat uncertain on that last one though; there were even odds to her mind that Ayame had been a closet masochist before her enslavement.) Her manual dexterity had been boosted, the kunai she played with rolling between her fingers quite easily when she claimed to only be so-so when it came to cooking knife skills.

Eventually she ran out of tests and she let the pair go for the night.


End file.
